Confessions of a Teenage Half Blood
by SoMe DuDe U kNoW
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have always had feelings for each other. It's been more than obvious throughout the PJO series. So will they finally admit to thier long hidden emotions? Or will some unexpected visitors and a dangerous adventure tear them apart?
1. A Mysterious cookie

Annabeth's POV:

I sat in the pavilion eating my dinner with the rest of the Athena cabin. I glanced over at Percy and caught him looking at me. He began to mouth something out but I didn't see what it was. I was too busy blushing and staring into my Chinese food. I finished eating and didn't look up once. After I was finished, I started toward my cabin and bumped into Percy.

"Oh sorry Wise Girl," he smiled.

"No prob. What were you saying at dinner?" I blushed again.

"Um…here," he said looking away," Read it when you get to your cabin."

"Okay," I said slowly. I looked at the fortune cookie that he tossed me. "Bye Seaweed Brain!" He smiled, still avoiding my eyes, and ran to his cabin. I sighed. Talking to Percy now wasn't like it used to be. Now I'm more nervous and I blush a lot more. A little voice in my mind said, _you know what it is! _I did know, I just didn't want to admit it. Loving Percy could go two ways-awesome…. or terribly wrong. I walked back to my cabin, eager to open my mysterious cookie. And I had to hand it to him: this is pretty festive, considering that we ate Chinese food for dinner. I broke open the cookie and gasped at the fortune inside.

Percy's POV:

I did it! I've accomplished my goal! Tonight was the night. I was so nervous; my head was swimming with a million thoughts. The one I kept hearing was, _she loves you too! _I don't know why but I didn't believe it. "Ugh," I groaned. I threw on my swim trunks and jogged down to the beach for a late night swim and time to think.

Annabeth's POV:

I stared at the note. In very careful handwriting I read:

Annabeth:

HI. Meet me at the beach at e**L**even **O**'clock I need to tell you something **VE** ry important.

B see yo**U**,

Seaweed brain

My eyes scanned the "fortune" for a "ha ha" or a "just kidding" but all I saw was the letters in bold: I-L-O-V-E-U. I was at a loss for words. I gripped my chest to slow my racing heart. I was terrified and overjoyed at the same time. I checked my watch. A little after nine. I set the alarm to 11. It wouldn't make noise; it would just light up and vibrate. So until then, I took out a book and waited. My mind raced and my stomach did a back flip. I sighed. 11:00 was too late. I grabbed a sweatshirt and threw on a bathing suit; a blue two-piece with a waist length swim shirt and matching blue shorts. I took off running to the beach, my heart beating to a new rhythm than before.


	2. A talk at the beach

Percy's POV:

"Ahhh," I thought as I dove into the ice-cold water. I swam around and waved to the other fish and creatures in the ocean. I'd decided to let myself get wet just for the heck of it. I floated on my back, staring at the stars. Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the sand. I sunk under the water and swam to shore. I broke up from the surface and walked over to a sand dune and sat down, listening intently. I peered around the dune at the slight sigh of a girl that I heard. Annabeth. I watched her peel off her sweater and dive into the water. _Wow, _I thought, _She's really pretty. Hot even. _WAIT! I just thought that?! I shook the thought from my head and stood up.

Annabeth's POV:

As I walked onto the beach took off my sweatshirt and sighed. I was thinking about what Percy would say to me. Was it- I snapped my head up mid-thought. I'd heard slight movement in the water. "Stop it Annabeth!" I scolded myself as I made my way to the shore. I sliced into the water, the freezing temperature of the water surprisingly calm to me. I floated up to the surface and lay on my back, looking at the stars. Suddenly, I heard someone (or something) dive into the water. I froze. As a strong tap thudded on my shoulder, I jumped up, startled.

"Percy," I said.

"H-hey Wi-wise girl," he said laughing nervously.

"Uh…hi," I said, the words of the note came flooding back to me, my stomach twisting.

"Let's go sit on the sand," he said slowly," we need to talk."

"Sure," I said, already swimming back. We stepped ashore and threw on our sweatshirts. "So," I said," what do we need to talk about?" I asked, though I already knew. We sat.

"That um…note."

"Oh yeah. That was kind of cool you know."

"Yeah uh…thanks. I-" he stopped mid sentence, his hands in fists.

"What?" I asked, gently placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I-I can't," he said softly.

"Percy what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I can't!" he shouted as he got up and sprinted back to his cabin.

"Can't what?" I whispered to no one as I sat there, alone. I looked back to see Percy but my vision was foggy, tears spilling uncontrollably from my eyes.

How was that?? Please review!! I wanna know what you guys think!

-SDUK


	3. confessions and a necklace

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't put this up before now I've been really busy with Christmas and school. This chapter is all in Annabeth's POV. Enjoy! **

The next time I saw Percy was at breakfast the next day. He had bags under his eyes but smiled at me cautiously when I saw him. He handed me a piece of paper and I quickly unfolded it. I sat down at my table and read it:

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_No fancy hidden message this time. Meet me at Zeus's Fist I need to talk about last night. You deserve an explanation._

_-Seaweed Brain_

I looked up from the note. He was watching me. I mouthed out," See you there." He smiled and gave me thumbs up. "Ooh! I saw that Annabeth!" _Oh no,_ I thought. Lexa, my annoying half sister was probably going to start going on about Percy and me. "He _totally _likes you Annie!!" (I winced at the dreaded nickname she gave me) Oh and I forgot to mention that she is the girliest girl of the whole Athena cabin. And most of her friends are Aphrodite's kids. "Uh, yeah Lex. Sure." I said, only half paying attention. The other half of me was a bit worried that it was that obvious that there was something between Percy and me. _Oh well,_ I thought, _it'll be really obvious sooner or later_. I hastily finished eating and got up, checking to see if Percy was ready to go. He was nowhere to be found. Smiling to myself ran to Zeus's Fist, anxious to talk to him.

When I got there, Percy was sitting with his back against a tree, looking to the ocean. He didn't notice me coming and if I had the time, I would have looked at him forever. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. I would hate to disturb him. But, I didn't have all day so I walked up to him and sat on my knees in front of him.

"Hi Percy", I said.

"Hi. I'm guessing that you want me to explain my...unusual behavior last night."

"Well, yeah kinda," I said, "I wasn't really sure how to react to that."

He sighed and began. "I was just nervous out of my mind. I didn't know what to do. I _wanted _to finish telling you but I just couldn't find it in me. And there was something else..."

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Luke." The name sent a shiver down my back and blush to my cheeks.

"Look. Percy I thought there was something between us that never was. And the last time I saw him; I saw something in his eyes that haunts me to this day. Hate. Something I never thought I would ever see on his face. There was not one bit of the old Luke in him. It was all-evil and nothing but Kronos. It hurt but that's when I realized...."

"Realized what?" he asked, his eyes rimmed with tears that were on the verge of tumbling out of his amazing green eyes.

"That…" I paused

"I love you," we said at the exact same moment. I looked into his eyes, "Really?"

"Ever since my first day here after the Minotaur incident." He smiled at the memory, "when I opened my eyes and saw you I wasn't sure what to expect. But boy, I was happy with what I saw." He smiled at me and I returned it. "Oh I have something for you!" He said. Percy fished around in his pocket and finally pulled out a small black box. I took it and slowly opened the lid.

I gasped," It's beautiful!" In the box was a circle of black glass with an intricately detailed blue crystal owl, the sign of my mother Athena. Below it read three tiny yet meaningful words-I love you. Tears started rolling down my face and I hugged him fiercely. "I Love it!" I whispered.

"And I love you," he said, stroking my hair as leaned on his shoulder.

"I always knew it would end up like this between you two," hissed a disgusted and all-too-familiar voice behind us.

**How was that?? Hope you liked it! Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!! It'll probably be after the New Year though.**

**-SDUK**


	4. An unexpected visitor

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been busy with the holidays and everything. Well here's chapter 4! Enjoy!!**

Annabeth's POV:

"I always knew it would end up like this between you two," hissed a disgusted and all too familiar voice. I whipped my head around and gasped. It was Luke. The sarcasm in his voice was so thick I swore it would start to drip off his tongue. "This is too cute. I _always_ love a happy ending. Or in your case, not so happy." He took out his sword and I stole a glance at Percy. By now we here both standing and he had Riptide ready for action.

"Luke," I said my voice so calm I was startled by it, "how did you get into camp?"

"With this," he smiled evilly, holding up a silver chest plate with a picture of a Fury on it.

"What is it?" Percy questioned.

"It's a chest plate. But it's not your everyday chest plate. I had some of the Hephaestus kids who are on my side make it for me. When I put it on it puts an almost invisible shield around me. It can break through any magical barrier. Clever huh?" I was disgusted.

"What are you doing here Luke?" I asked, the acid in my voice rising with every word. My hand inched toward my knife and Percy inched closer to Luke, ready to fight.

"I just wanted check up on my favorite campers" he said, the sarcasm returning.

"The _real _reason Luke," Percy growled.

"I want to finish you off once and for all!" he shouted and lunged toward Percy.

"NO!" I shouted and pushed Percy out of the way. For a split second, this caught Luke by surprise. That was enough time for me. I side-stepped and twisted so I could jump on his back. White-hot fury and rage fueled me as I knocked Luke over, still on his back. With Luke face down in the dirt and me on his back, I called out, "Percy! Come on! I need help. Grab his legs!" Percy sprinted over and knelt down next to the screaming and thrashing Luke, and held down his flailing legs. I looked at Percy and he nodded. He understood that we were to flip Luke over. "One, two, three!" I yelled and we flipped Luke upright. His sword had fallen from his hand and he was in no position to get it. I held my knife to his throat, though I wasn't planning on using it to kill, just as a threat. Percy was still holding Luke's legs and Luke was still struggling. Then he stopped. Luke was still. He looked at me, his eyes pleading. I looked deeper into them. No. He was faking it. I still saw the hate and evil in them. "I'm not going to fall for it Luke. And I'm more than happy to dispose of you," I hissed as I pressed the knife closer to is neck. Suddenly his eyes got wide but then angry and he looked past me, at someone (or something) else. Percy and I looked back to what he saw. There stood Luke's father, Hermes.

"You can step away from him now," Hermes said calmly. Percy and I did as the god said, "Luke, stand up please." But Luke stayed put, his eyes so filled with hate that I was prepared for them to start shooting poison or something. "Luke," Hermes said, raising his voice," stand." Angrily, Luke got up and glared at his father. Hermes was dresses in a runner's suit, gray and blue. His cell phone buzzed quietly. "Percy and Annabeth, please leave me to talk with my son." Percy and I got up, bowed awkwardly and walked away.

"I was _not _expecting that." Percy said as we were walking away. "And you Annabeth!! I've never seen you get like that before!"

"Well he was going to hurt you, or at least try. And I just got mad at him! Mad for him betraying us, for almost killing you like, a lot of times and for him causing us so much trouble and pain. I-I couldn't let him win. And I wasn't bluffing when I said that I would kill him."

"I didn't think you were. We have to tell Chiron though. Even though Hermes it here, we've got to warn every one."

"You're right. Come on." And we ran down to the big house.

**A/N: Okay before I get to the next part I would like to thank mattsudoku for giving me the idea for it! It's a pretty good idea so thanks mattsudoku!!**

Percy's POV:

As Annabeth and I ran to the big house to tell Chiron about Luke, a shrill voice called my name. "Percy!" It was Selina. I slowed down and turned around, motioning for Annabeth to stop too.

"Yeah?" I said impatiently.

"Where are you running to?" she asked, smiling. I noticed Annabeth's jaw clench.

Annabeth answered for me. "To the big house to tell Chiron something very important. But it's something only me, Percy and Chiron will know of. So we should probably go now." And she started to walk away. I followed but Selina did too.

"Wait! I want to talk to you Percy!"

"About what?" I asked, hearing Annabeth groan.

"Well I was um… Sort of wondering if maybe you wanted to go-"

"No he doesn't Selina!" Annabeth shouted, grabbing my hand. "Come on Percy we need to go."

"No! Please Percy just listen for a second!" Selina said, grabbing my other hand. _Oh great they're going to pull my arms off_, I thought.

"Percy needs to come with me!" Annabeth said yanking my arm towards her. But of course Selina protested and pulled me towards her.

"No!! Just hold on for one second!" Selina screeched.

"Stop!" I shouted and pulled my arms from each of them. "Selina, what do you want to ask me? And could you make it quick because I need to go."

"Ok fine" she said, scowling at Annabeth. "Um…Percy, do you want to maybe uh… go out sometime?"

I looked at her and then at Annabeth whose mouth was pressed into a tight line, her face red with anger and probably jealousy. I said slowly, "Selina, I can't. It's cool that you asked and all but," I looked at the ground," me and Annabeth are kinda together." I took Annabeth's hand and Annabeth held up the necklace, smiling smugly.

"Oh. Okay then. Fine. I'll see you later then. Bye Percy." She stalked off, grumbling to herself.

"We need to tell Chiron now. Come on," Annabeth grunted and she pulled me along. As we walked away, my mind started to wonder how things were going with Luke and Hermes.

**I hope you liked this chapter!!! Please R&R! Tell me what you think should happen between Luke and Hermes!**

**-SDUK**


	5. Father and Son

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been **_**really **_**busy and have had a horrible writer's block! Anyway, this chapter is about Luke and Hermes's conversation. Enjoy!**

Luke's POV:

I turned to my father, "What?" I demanded. This is the last thing that I had imagined I would be doing. Talking to my father isn't exactly what I call fun.

He looked at me thoughtfully and then said calmly," Luke, I know that you think I didn't care about you for all that time. And I know that's why you hate me, and all the other gods. But I just want you to know that I _did_ care about you, and that I was watching you every step of that quest; I was guiding you the best I could. You and Annabeth and Thalia."

I exploded with rage, though I didn't mean to. " Then why didn't you save Thalia!? How come you let her sacrifice herself? I-I…. ugh never mind"

"What?" he pried.

I never would have admitted this even to myself, and the last person I would have said this to would be Hermes. Yet I found myself spilling out my feelings faster than I thought possible. "I loved her! Okay, there I said it. So when she was gone, I felt no need to be a part of my old family, my family at camp, my family with the gods! So I turned to Kronos's side. Maybe I was being stupid then, but now I think it's for the better. And I didn't know she would come back! Maybe if I knew that, I would have stayed here. When I found out she was back, for a split second I wanted to come back– but I knew I couldn't. And then she joined the Hunters so I wouldn't have a chance to redeem myself anyway." I took a deep, shaky breath and stared at him in disgust," So if you were watching me, why didn't you do anything to help?" I was way past mad now.

"Well I wanted to. I truly did, Luke. But when I told Zeus that I wanted to come and talk to you, he refused. He said it was for the best. So I agreed. But that was with regret, son." I flinched. "But before any of us gods and goddesses could realize, you were on the side of the Titan Lord."

"Yes but he respects me Hermes," I retorted, my mouth tasting like acid as I said his name. "He treats me like I belong. Like I'm important, needed. And to tell the truth, I think I do belong on his side. Maybe me turning to Kronos's side was a good thing. Just think of it this way, _Dad_," I sneered sarcastically," that's one less kid to worry about. One less gray hair on your head!"

He looked at me with some emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite identify. A sort of mix between confusion, hurt, and suppressed anger. He spoke. "Luke, I'm not asking you to come back to camp, and return to the side of the gods. I'm just asking for you to turn away from the Titan Lord. It will only lead to trouble in the future."

My, hands were curled into fists so tight, that my nails had dug into my palms, a trickle of warm blood oozing down my hand. I shook my head, clearing it of all thoughts and said, "I don't believe you! If I turn away from Kronos, where will I go? I've got nowhere else, and we're so close to Kronos's rise and triumph! So keep dreamin' _Dad!_" With my last shout, thunder rumbled through the sky, shaking the ground. Hermes looked up with a knowing glance. I started to go for my sword, Backbiter, which I'd dropped when Percy and Annabeth attacked me. Suddenly, Hermes snapped his fingers and I saw a flash of white and then…darkness. I was falling, surrounded by nothing but blackness, as far as I could tell. Then I landed with a thud, and was cradled by the calm, numbing feel of unconsciousness.

**I really hope you liked it!!!! And again, sorry it took sooo long to update!! Please review!**


	6. Cancellation

**ATTENTION!!!!!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE 5TH PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS BOOK, THE LAST OLYMPIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It has come to my attention that I cannot continue this story, Confessions of a Teenage Half-Blood; due to the recent events in the 5th book to the PJO series……If you have read it, you know that certain characters have died, there is a new oracle, and most important, there was PERCABETH!!!!!! I will continue writing a different story soon so don't stop checking out my new stories!!!!! Thank you to anyone that reviewed my stories, and to those who gave me inspiration on writing my chapters!!!**

--SDUK


End file.
